


we shall seize this night

by misura



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not anything that puts a man on his knees, hm?" Arthur asks, and in this one moment, Lancelot hates him almost as much as he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we shall seize this night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).



> I refuse to believe anyone who owns a pair of slash goggles is able to hear that line in the movie without having their minds jump straight into the gutter.
> 
> possibly, this says something unflattering about me. (ahem.)

"Not anything that puts a man on his knees, hm?" Arthur asks, and in this one moment, Lancelot hates him almost as much as he loves him.

His skin is burning for Arthur's touch, as he knows Arthur's is for his, even if Arthur does not permit it to show as much. Lancelot blames his upbringing, his Roman-ness.

"There are exceptions," he snaps. "To every rule." It may very well be a Roman adage, now that he thinks on it. Romans are quite fond of things that let them wriggle their way out of their promises, their solemnly sworn oaths. (Arthur being, needless to say, the exception to _that_ particular rule.)

"And you want me to talk to you."

 _Rather than to a God who never listens,_ Lancelot thinks, but does not say. "Yes," he says instead.

"Fine," Arthur says, too flatly. "Let us speak on all the topics you wish to converse with me about. Now."

Lancelot rises, displaying himself with the confidence of a man unashamed of his own perfection. His gaze captures Arthur's, and holds it. "Let us do so," he says. Dares.

Arthur swallows, but his voice remains as steady as ever. "Of course, we could as well do so tomorrow, while we ride."

"I care little, either way," Lancelot says, which is a lie. For all of his love, for all the ways he is one of them, Lancelot knows Arthur will never allow himself to publicly be seen to love another man.

Love-making on horseback is not a thing that will be accomplished on their ride tomorrow. Or ever, possibly. Still, as long as they both live, Lancelot will consider himself content.

"Do you truly?" Arthur asks, but his hands are already reaching out once more and so Lancelot spares himself the trouble of answering.


End file.
